Diablo
Según el cristianismo, el Diablo también conocido como Lucifer, es un ser sobrenatural maligno y tentador de los hombres. En el Nuevo Testamento se le identifica con el Satán hebreo del Libro de Job (1:6-8), con el Diablo del Evangelio de Mateo (4:8-10), con la serpiente del Génesis (3:1-5) y con el gran dragón del Apocalipsis (12:9), todos como un solo personaje. También es el "Padre de la mentira" (Juan 8:44 - Traducción del Nuevo Mundo de las Santas Escrituras), Ezequiel 28:12 Algunas corrientes de brujería moderna consideran que la figura del Diablo se ha tomado de la figura del dios pagano de los brujos, asimilada a Satán en los primeros siglos del cristianismo. Pero son rigurosos al establecer que no existe ninguna relación fuera de la etimológica entre su Diablo ―también llamado Divell― y el Diablo cristiano. Gerald Gardner, el fundador de la Wicca, hace mención de este Divell convertido en Diablo en su libro Witchcraft today(1951), como una forma mitológica del antiguo dios europeo de la Naturaleza.[cita requerida]Desde el punto de vista del Satanismo laveyano no es una deidad, sino una representación de los instintos carnales. Etimología Para referirse a este ser sobrenatural, la Biblia''hebrea utiliza el término ''satán (‘adversario’) con el cual remite al acusador de los hombres ante Dios y aquel que incita al mal. Con esta acepción aparece, por ejemplo, en Job 1:8-12. En el siglo III, con la redacción de la Biblia de los Setenta, los traductores griegos del Antiguo Testamento, sustituyeron el hebreo Satán por el griego Diábolos (Διάβολος), que significa ‘acusador’ o ‘calumniador’, sustantivo que proviene del verbo diaballein (‘calumniar, difamar’) y este a su vez de las raíces día (‘a través’) y ballein (‘arrojar’).1 Otras versiones [cita requerida] plantean que las palabras «diablo», devil, djofull, divell, con todas sus variantes, no tienen por qué haber derivado de diábolos, aunque el uso de esta variante podría deberse a un juego de palabras similar al que convirtió al dios cananeo Baal Zebûl (literalmente ‘el señor príncipe’) en Baal Zabub (‘el señor de las moscas’), el actual demonio Belcebú. Esta versión plantea que la palabra «diablo» derivaría del idioma protoindoeuropeo *deiwos, adjetivo que significa ‘celestial’ o ‘resplandeciente’, una derivación preindoeuropea de la raíz *diw (‘resplandecer’), relativa sobre todo al cielo diurno. Otra posibilidad más remota es la raíz *diiv (‘jugar’). La raíz *deiwos generó no solo la palabra divel o teufel en lenguas de Europa del Norte, que son equivalentes al diablo de este idioma; también derivan de ella el sánscrito devas, el lituano dievas, el germano tiwaz (técnicamente una forma plural), el galo dewos, el galés duw, el bretón doue, el gaélico día, el latín arcaico deivos deiwos y el latín clásico deus y divus. De esta misma raíz proviene la palabra española «Dios». La palabra en castellano La primera vez que aparece mentada la palabra diabolo en castellano es en las Glosas emilianenses del siglo X en una glosa marginal que dice: "Elo tercero diabolo". En los siglos siguientes de la Edad Media diabolo/''diablo'' tiene un uso más extendido que su sinónimo demonio, aunque lo usa Gonzalo de Berceo con el significado de geniecillo o espíritu travieso y divinidad inferior. Precisamente es Berceo quien relata a principios del siglo XIII la leyenda griega de Teófilo en forma de clérigo judío que para alcanzar un mayor grado eclesiástico hace un pacto con Satán —que recibe los calificativos de "falso ángel", "sutil adversario", "mortal enemigo", "cativa bestia" y "maestro savidor"— aunque interviene la Virgen María que se apodera del papel que Teófilo había firmado. Referencias al diabolo/''diablo'' aparecen en el Libro de Apolonio, en el Libro de buen amor del arcipreste de Hita —que también recoge la leyenda de Teófilo— y en el Conde Lucanor del infante don Juan Manuel.2 En la Biblia En el Nuevo Testamento se explica el origen del Diablo como uno de los ángeles de Yahvé que se hizo malvado (Juan 8:44). Se infiere que es una criatura espiritual de la familia Angélica de Yahvé Dios (Job 1:6). Según manuscritos antiguos (como la Biblia Vulgata Latina de San Jerónimo), el nombre real de él en el cielo era Lucifer y se le cambió el nombre a Satán (adversario) por estar en contra de Dios, a causa del deseo por la adoración que todas las criaturas inteligentes rendían al Creador (Mateo 4:9). Según la Biblia El texto de Isaías (Is. 14:12-15) parece referirse a esta historia. El último versículo de este texto muestra que este relato se aplica a un hombre (proverbios contra el Rey de Babilonia), aunque indirectamente está dirigido a Satanás (ver Isaías 14:4). El relato habla de su ambición por llegar más allá de las estrellas de Dios, en la Biblia se suele referir como ‘estrellas’ a los reyes de Israel (y posteriormente de Jerusalén) del linaje de David descendiente de Jacob (Números 24:17). Otro texto habla sobre este tema, y se encuentra en Ezequiel 28:12-19, en donde se profesa una advertencia sobre el rey de Tiro; que describe muy bien el origen del Diablo o "Lucifer" (portador de la luz). También habla que en un momento determinado de la historia, "para siempre dejará de ser", dando a entender la victoria de Dios sobre el Diablo; que tiene su punto fundamental en la crucifixión de Jesús y tendrá su culminación en el "día de Yahvé", es decir, en la Segunda venida de Cristo (Jeremías 51:44; Hageo 2:6,7).3 Un tercer mensaje con características similares encontramos en Ezequiel 31:1-18. Allí se dirige un mensaje para el rey de Egipto (nuevamente con un mensaje doble: para el monarca humano y al mismo tiempo para Satanás).4 El apóstol Pedro indicó que el Diablo que es como un león rugiente que trata de devorar a quienes están en ignorancia (Primera de Pedro 5:8). El libro del Apocalipsis también describe al diablo como un ser colérico que conoce que le queda un corto espacio de tiempo, y que fue arrojado abajo a la tierra, según Apocalipsis 12:12. Amalgamados por la soberbia Puede apreciarse que en un mismo mensaje tiene doble destinatario: va dirigido a Satanáspero también a un engreído rey humanoide. Para llegar a la comprensión de ese tipo de textos es importante tener en cuenta que en nuestro ámbito humano pueden darse dos casos completamente opuestos: encontramos que el hombre ‘fiel’ tiene a Dios en su interior y pasa a estar «guiado por el Espíritu de Dios» (Romanos 8:14; Gálatas 2:20). «Quien ejercita la justicia es justo … y es de Dios» (1.ª Juan 3:2,7). Pero, por otro lado, el diablo siempre intenta apoderarse de la conciencia de las personas: No sea que ―llevado de la soberbia― venga a caer en la misma condenación en que cayó el diablo. Asimismo, Satanás (el ángel caído) parece actuar principalmente sobre las conciencias de aquellas que tienen más poder (1.ª Samuel 19:9; 1.ª Crónicas, 21:1,7), y en muchos casos consigue perdurar ya que: Precisamente cuando el diablo consigue ser el guía de una persona, esta hará su voluntad y de esa manera, ambos pasan a actuar como una unidad (Juan 6:70). Esa ‘unidad’ era a la que se refería el profeta cuando expresaba: La soberbia es lo que se recrimina con mayor énfasis a los líderes terrenales “amalgamados con el demonio” como lo era el rey de Tiro, también el faraón de Egipto (Ez 32:2), o el rey de Babilonia (Jer 51:34), etc… que son casos en los que Dios se dirige a ellos utilizando la palabra hebrea #8577 tanniyn -traducida como “dragón” o “monstruo”-. [Se puede agregar que tanto en Ezequiel 28:17 como en 31:10 se usa la palabra hebrea gabahh,5 que se traduce como «soberbia». Por eso, las palabras dirigidas al rey de Tiro (o al faraón, o al rey de Babilonia) están ―al mismo tiempo― dirigidas a Satanás. Sus nombres y representaciones Los nombres más comunes o conocidos con que se nombra al diablo en la Biblia son: Lucifer, Satanás, Belial, Samael,[cita requerida], «antigua serpiente», «gran dragón», «Jaldabaoth», «el dios negro», «el dios de este siglo» y «el padre de la mentira». En la República Dominicana y al resto de América Latina, se ha adoptado algunos sinónimos como son: Diale, Diantre y Diache. Es quien crea y dirige a la Bestia (estructura de poder imperial). El número del diablo, considerado la Marca de la Bestia, es el seiscientos sesenta y seis (666).[cita requerida] Sin embargo en otras culturas y creencias religiosas, también tienen ciertos conceptos de un ser maligno o de varios seres malignos, a diferencia del cristianismo, el judaísmo y el islam de que el Diablo es conocido como un ángel caído o un demonio, en otras culturas era conocido como dioses del mal y expulsados del cielo. Según las leyendas de otras culturas, que estos dioses del mal se revelaron contra un Dios o Diosa de la creación o de varios dioses creadores. Caso coincidente como sucede en los relatos bíblicos. Por ejemplo en el budismo, se le conoce como Mara, quien intentó evitar que el BudaSiddharta Gautama alcanzara la iluminación y destruyera el Ego. En el hinduismo, se le conoce como Iama o Yama, como es el dios de la muerte, el señor de los espíritus de los muertos y guardián del inframundo. En las culturas precolombinas, por ejemplo en la cultura incaica, el Supay es una figura ambivalente, definida por el sincretismo, que ha sido asimilada al Diablo de la cultura cristiana, pero que también es adorado como señor de las profundidades o Salamanca.67 A diferencia de lo que sucede con el Diablo cristiano, "el indígena no repudiaba al Supay sino que temiéndole, lo invocaba y rendía culto para evitar que le hiciera daño".8 Sin embargo, existe una leyenda con respecto al lago Titicaca, como ser la caída del ser humano al pecado y que tiene cierta similitud con el relato bíblico del Génesis como ser la tentación de Adán y Eva. Cuenta la leyenda que el lago Titicaca era un valle fértil y poblado de personas que vivían felices en paz y armonía. Nada les faltaba, la tierra era rica y les procuraba todo lo que necesitaban. Sobre esta tierra no se conocía ni la muerte, ni el odio, ni la ambición. Los Apus, los dioses de las montañas, protegían a estos seres humanos. No les prohibieron más que una sola condición: que nadie debía subir a la cima de las montañas donde ardía el Fuego Sagrado. Durante largo tiempo, estas personas que habitaban el valle no pensaron en infringir esta orden de los dioses. Pero el Supay, espíritu maligno condenado a vivir en la oscuridad, no soportaba ver a estas personas vivir tan tranquilamente en el valle. Él se ingenió para dividir a los hombres sembrando la discordia. Les pidió probar su coraje, para desafiar al dios creador, Viracocha, para encontrar el Fuego Sagrado a la cima de las montañas. Entonces un buen día, al alba, estas personas desobedecieron y comenzaron a escalar la cima de las montañas, aunque a medio camino fueron sorprendidos por los Apus. Éstos comprendieron que los hombres habían desobedecido y decidieron exterminarlos. Miles de pumas, salieron de sus cavernas y se devoraron a estas personas y que suplicaban al Supay por ayuda. Pero éste permanecía insensible a sus súplicas. Viendo eso, Inti, el dios del Sol o Viracocha, se puso a llorar. Sus lágrimas eran tan abundantes, hasta formar un diluvio y que en cuarenta días inundaron el valle. Solo un hombre y una mujer llegaron a salvarse sobre una barca de junco. Cuando el sol brilló de nuevo, el hombre y la mujer no creían ver ante sus ojos, bajo el cielo azul y puro, estaban en medio de un lago inmenso. En medio de esas aguas flotaban y los pumas que estaban ahogados y transformados en estatuas de piedra. En las culturas andinas, como en los Departamentos de Oruro y Potosí en Bolivia, los mineros lo conocen como el tío de la mina. Está representado con la imagen del diablo, influencia del coloniaje y de la imposición del cristianismo. Según sus creencias, es el guardián de las minas y su imagen es venerado por los mineros con ofrendas similar a los santos, aunque nada que ver con rituales satánicos. Según la fe de los mineros hacia el tío, es para que no les falte las riquezas. La chicua en la llanura amazónica del Perú, según la mitología amazónica, es considerado un maligno “diablo” enviado por algún brujo malero, o uno de estos brujos que busca vengarse de alguien. Cuando canta cerca de una casa la gente se pregunta a quién habrá venido a buscar ese maldito pájaro. En la cultura maya, destacan los Ajawab o los "señores del inframundo" , los que gobiernan el Xibalbá, conocido como el inframundo. Principalmente por la descripción que de él hace el Popol Vuh (Pop wuj, en k'iche'), cuya traducción sería "Libro del Consejo" o "Libro de la Comunidad", descubierto en época posterior a la conquista española en el siglo XVIII, traducido al latín por Fray Francisco Ximénez desde una perspectiva católica.9 De ahí que se refiera al Xibalbá con mucha semejanza al infierno cristiano. Sin embargo el concepto de "mal" está explícitamente representado en las características de otros seres de la mitología maya, como Wuqub Qak'ix y su familia, o mediante defectos en las personalidades de los primeros seres humanos creados. Xib'alb'a no es entonces el infierno, ya que representa a la muerte y la enfermedad, vistas como parte de la existencia y no como castigo. Es más preciso referirse a Xib'alb'a como el inframundo. Según esta cosmología, el infierno regido por Kisín es en realidad una especie de purgatoriopara la mayoría de las personas que mueren: sin embargo las mujeres que mueren en el parto o los soldados muertos en batalla no deben pasar por allí, y en cambio los suicidas quedan relegados a permanecer allí por toda la eternidad.10 En la cultura azteca destaca Kisín, según esta cosmología, el infierno regido por Kisín es en realidad una especie de purgatorio para la mayoría de las personas que mueren: sin embargo las mujeres que mueren en el parto o los soldados muertos en batalla no deben pasar por allí, y en cambio los suicidas quedan relegados a permanecer allí por toda la eternidad.10 Los antiguos mayas lo imaginaban como un esqueleto con los ojos colgantes. Su oponente era el dios del maíz y la vegetación, llamado Ah Mun o Hun-Hunahpu que a menudo se muestra con una mazorca de maíz creciendo en su cabeza. Para los lacandones Kisín es «un personaje iracundo, que patea la base de la gran ceiba cuando está de mal humor, provocando seísmos». Para la cultura popular actual, Kisín ha permanecido como un personaje que habita el subsuelo y a quien se le atribuyen los terremotos. Los guanches, antiguos aborígenes de la isla de Tenerife de Canarias, España, destacaban a Guayota o Guaiota a la principal entidad maligna de su mitología según los primeros historiadores de Canarias. Una leyenda literaria moderna popularizada recientemente pero sin base en las fuentes históricas tradicionales habla de un enfrentamiento entre Guayota y el dios supremo Achamán. Guayota había encerrado al dios del sol Magec en el interior del Teide, sumiendo a todo el mundo en la oscuridad. Los guanches pidieron clemencia a Achamán, quien tras una encarnizada lucha consiguió derrotar a Guayota, liberar a Magec y taponar el cráter con Guayota en su interior.11 Dios como el Diablo Algunas teorías han ocasionado ciertas controversias, de la noción de que el Dios bíblico es él mismo el Diablo o la misma persona. Pues varios autores religiosos a lo largo de la historia han propuesto la noción del Dios de Abraham como el '''Diablo. Dan la razón de que el Dios bíblico es una fuerza divina que causa sufrimiento, muerte y destrucción y que tienta o dirige a la humanidad a cometer violencia y genocidio. Estos escritos se refieren a este dios de diversas maneras como "un demiurgos", "un ángel malvado", "el dios diablo", "el Príncipe de la Oscuridad", "la fuente de toda la maldad", "el Diablo", Martin Luther''12 "un demonio", "un tirano cruel, iracundo y guerrero",13 "Satanás" y "la primera bestia del libro del Apocalipsis". Muchos de los autores critican solo el concepto de dios que se encuentra en el Tanaj, en contraste con el "verdadero dios" que aseguran ver en el Nuevo Testamento. Sin embargo, otros autores aplican su condena a la deidad entera del Judaísmo, el Cristianismo y el Islam. Los autores afirman sus críticas al hacer referencia a ciertos pasajes en la escritura bíblica describiendo acciones de Dios que dicen que son malvadas o diábolicas. Muchos de los autores han sido severamente castigados por sus escritos, y sus seguidores han sido asesinados. El filósofo anglo-estadounidense del siglo XVIII Thomas Paine escribió en ''The Age of Reason que "cada vez que leemos las historias obscenas, la corrupción voluptuosa, las ejecuciones crueles y tortuosas, la venganza implacable, con lo que más de la mitad de la Biblia está llena, sería más consistente que la llamáramos la palabra de un demonio, antes que la Palabra de Dios."14 El diablo en diferentes religiones En el judaísmo no hay un concepto claro acerca de la personificación de este personaje a diferencia de religiones como el cristianismo o el islamismo. En hebreo, la palabra bíblica ha-Satán significa ‘el adversario’ o ‘el obstáculo’, o también ‘el perseguidor’ (reconociendo que el Dios Yahvéh es visto como el juez último). En el Libro de Job, ha-Satan no es un nombre propio sino el título de un ángel gobernado por el Dios Yahvé; él es el jefe ‘perseguidor’ de la corte divina. En el judaísmo, ha-Satan no hace mal, le indica a Dios las malas inclinaciones y acciones de la humanidad. En esencia, ha-Satán ''no tiene poder mientras que los humanos no hagan cosas malas. Después de que Dios señala la piedad de Job, ha-Satán le pide autorización para probar la piedad de Job. El hombre justo es afligido con la pérdida de su familia, de sus propiedades, y más tarde, de su salud, mas él sigue siendo fiel a Dios. Como conclusión de este libro, Dios aparece como un torbellino, explicándoles a los presentes que la justicia divina es inescrutable. En el epílogo, las posesiones de Job son restauradas y él obtiene una segunda familia para "reemplazar" a la primera, que murió. En la ''Torá, este perseguidor es mencionado varias veces. Un momento importante se presenta en el incidente del becerro de oro. El perseguidor es el responsable por la inclinación al mal (yetser harah), de todos los hombres. En la Torá, él es el responsable de que los hebreos construyeran el ídolo (becerro de oro) mientras Moisés estaba en la cima del monte Sinaí recibiendo la Torá de parte de Dios. En el Libro de las Crónicas, el perseguidor incita a David a hacer un censo ilegítimo. De hecho, los libros de Isaías, Job, Eclesiastés y Deuteronomio tienen pasajes en los que el Dios Yahvé es mostrado como el creador del bien y del mal en este mundo. Representaciones en imágenes La imagen del Diablo ha sido representado de varias formas, hasta el momento la imagen más popular es representado como una bestia (con cola, cuernos y patas de cabra con un trinche en su mano), además su color verdadero es azul(sobre el color rojo fue inventado para los cómics, películas, etc.). Si bien este personaje, se ha hecho popular. Otros lo han representado con la imagen de una cabra, como el Macho cabrío, aunque tergiversada. Aunque la imagen del macho cabrío representaba al dios griego Pan de aspecto divino, tras la inquisición la cultura cristiana se asoció a Satanás.15 También el Diablo ha sido representado con imágenes de otros animales, como el carnero, el cerdo, el cuervo, el lobo, la rata, la serpiente, el dragón o hasta con un tiburón blanco, ambos también tergiversadas por algunas supersticiones a base de comparaciones. El caso del carnero era por sus cuernos, aunque en la cultura cristiana también el carnero ha sido asociado como el cordero de Dios y que representa a la paz. El cerdo solo por ser considerado un mamífero inmundo y que representa como uno de los 7 pecados capitales como la gula. El caso del cuervo, está considerado como un ave de mal agüero debido a su plumaje negro, su grito ronco y su necrofagia. Según algunas supersticiones, cuando alguna persona moría, este se llevaba su alma hacia un mundo oscuro. Aunque en la Biblia hay varios relatos referentes a los cuervos: en el primero, Noé suelta un cuervo para ver el retroceso de las aguas después del diluvio. En el segundo, son enviados por Dios para sustentar al profeta Elías de manera sobrenatural. En el primer libro de Reyes, se narra que los cuervos le llevaban, por orden de Dios, alimento (pan y carne) a Elías dos veces al día, cuando éste tuvo que esconderse junto el arroyo Queritsi. Para las culturas mayas y los esquimales, el cuervo era considerado un animal sagrado. El caso del sapo según la cultura cristiana, representaba el pecado y la muerte y una forma como un demonio podía encarnarse. Aunque en la cultura aymara de los Andes, hasta la fecha el sapo es considerado un animal sagrado y de buena fortuna. El lobo en la época medieval, era considerado la encarnación del mal y de las tinieblas, aunque en la tradición grecorromana, el lobo era una de las formas de representar al Dios Zeus, considerado un animal sagrado y divino para otros dioses como Marte y Apolo. Un ejemplo, la loba que amamanto y protegió a Rómulo y Remo. El caso del mono fue asociado con los bajos instintos, la sensualidad y los vicios, aunque en la cultura india, el mono era uno de los avatares del famoso Dios Shiva de carácter sagrado. El gato negro en la edad media, se creía que el Diablo se encarnaba en este mamífero y que era la mascota preferida por las brujas y que representaba la brujería, además que aún sigue algunas supersticiones que si alguien se le cruza un gato negro en su camino tendrá un día de mala suerte. Aunque para los egipcios del antiguo Egipto, sin importar el color que tenían estos felinos, eran considerados sagrados y divinos, además protectores contra espíritus malos. En una de las pinturas, la Diosa Bastet, es representada con una cabeza de gato negro. El perro de raza Rottweiler originario de Alemania, en la edad media se creía que era la encarnación del Diablo por su color negro y amarillo fuego, incluso se llegó asesinar aquella época a estos caninos todo al concepto de las supersticiones. La raza de este animal, se hizo popular en la película de terror de 1976 como La profecía, el compañero fiel del Anticristo. Aunque para la iglesia católica, todos los perros o canes sin importar a las razas que pertenezcan, San Roque ha sido declarado santo patrón de estos animales. El caso de la rata, en sueños representa la cara de los demonios o la brujería, aunque en la India la rata es considerado un animal sagrado y que representa el vehículo del Dios Ganesh. El dragón que según los cristianos, heredaron la idea hebrea que aparece en el Apocalipsis, del apóstol Juan, y en otras tradiciones posteriores. En el arte cristiano del Medievo simboliza el pecado y al aparecer bajo los pies de los santos y mártires representa el triunfo de la fe y los reinos cristianos sobre el diablo. La leyenda de San Jorge y el dragón, ilustrada en la figura de la derecha, muestra claramente este significado. En el simbolismo medieval la idea de lucha contra dragones sirvió para fortalecer la motivación de los reinos cristianos. Se presentaban a menudo también como representaciones de la apostasía, la herejía y la traición, pero también de cólera y envidia, y presagiaban grandes calamidades. Varias veces significaban la decadencia y la opresión, aunque sirvieron también como símbolos para la independencia, el liderazgo y la fuerza. Además se puede apreciar en algunas imágenes como en pinturas la representación del Arcángel San Miguel peleando con el Dragón. Para algunas tribus antiguas de Europa y el Lejano Oriente, el dragón era y es considerado un animal sagrado de aspecto divino y guardián de los tesoros, incluso que simboliza la sabiduría y la fortuna. La serpiente inspirado en el Génesis de la Biblia, representa el pecado, la tentación y la mentira, basado en la tentación de Adán y Eva y donde se ha representado la imagen de la Virgen María pisando una serpiente. Aunque dentro de la cultura judeocristiana hay ciertas contradicciones, porque también la serpiente ha sido asociada con el bastón de Moisés de aspecto sagrado o milagroso. En el Lejano Oriente, la serpiente representa la sabiduría y la energía, considerado un animal sagrado y divino y protector contra las malas energías negativas. Por ejemplo el Dios Shiva en la cultura india, está también representado en forma de una serpiente, sobre todo en una cobra. El tiburón blanco representa para algunos el mal y el terror en las aguas, incluso dándole un significado como el demonio del mar. Por ejemplo en la película Tiburón, se hizo popular como genero de terror y con la intención de provocar miedo y pánico a los espectadores, dando a considerar un pez diabólico. Para los nativos o pueblos indígenas de la Polinesia, hasta la fecha los tiburones son considerados animales sagrado y la encarnación de dioses y de las almas de seres queridos. Según sus creencias, cuando estos se aparecen cerca a orillas de las playas, su visita es considerado una protección contra las energías negativas. En otros casos la imagen del Diablo, dentro de la cultura cristiana ha sido representado simplemente con la imagen de un ángel caído del cielo, un ejemplo de ellos es en el monumento de la Fuente del Ángel Caído en Madrid. Otros simplemente como un hombre con diferentes rasgos físicos, pero con una actitud psicológica cruel o de maldad. Véase también * Lucifer * Satanás * Satanismo * Mara * Exorcismo * Guayota * El Mandinga * Mefistófeles * Riosucio * Carnaval de Riosucio Referencias # Sharma, Arvind (2005). «Devils». Encyclopedia of religion (en inglés). Gale. Consultado el 16 de junio de 2012. (suscripción requerida) # ↑ Lisón Tolosana, Carmelo (1992). La imagen del rey (monarquía, realeza y poder ritual en la Casa de los Austrias). pp. 205—206. # ↑ “Castigaré a Bel (Belial; Satanás) en Babilonia, y sacaré de su boca lo que ha tragado. Las naciones no afluirán más a él. (Jer 51:44) # ↑ «... era hermoso ... en el Jardín de Dios» (versículo 6, 8, 18). «Este es el faraón» (versículo 18). # ↑ Palabra #1361 del Diccionario Hebreo Striong’s # ↑ Cornejo, M. (3 de enero de 2008). «El Sicu Moreno en la Diablada de Puno». Puno Portal. Archivado desde el original el 13 de julio de 2011. Consultado el 15 de abril de 2009. # ↑ «El zupay». Bariloche: Folklore del Norte. Consultado el 15 de abril de 2009. # ↑ Cuentas Ormachea, Enrique (1986). «La Diablada: una expresión de coreografía mestiza del altiplano del Collao». Boletín de Lima (Lima) (44): 35. # ↑ Abreu, 2008; p. 9 # ↑ Saltar a:a''' b «Mayan Mythology» (html) (en inglés). Myth Encyclopedia. Consultado el 7 de mayo de 2009. # ↑ Martín, Sabas (2001) edición 1985. Ritos y leyendas guanches (5ª edición). Madrid: Miraguano. ISBN 84-85639-545. # ↑ Oswald Bayer en The Reformation Theologians: An Introduction to Theology in the Early Modern Period, editado por Carter Lindberg, Wiley-Blackwell, 2002 (texto parcial disponible en Google Books). Véase The Evil One; God as the Devil; God's Wrath, página 58..9. # ↑ A Book of Blood: Biblical atrocities en Ebon Musings, sin fecha # ↑ The Age of Reason por Thomas Paine, 1794, I Parte, Capítulo VII: Examination of the Old Testament. Cita: "Whenever we read the obscene stories, the voluptuous debaucheries, the cruel and torturous executions, the unrelenting vindictiveness, with which more than half the Bible is filled, it would be more consistent that we called it the word of a demon, than the Word of God. It is a history of wickedness, that has served to corrupt and brutalize mankind; and, for my own part, I sincerely detest it, as I detest everything that is cruel." Nota: Debe tenerse en mente que por "Bible" Paine siempre se refiere al Antiguo Testamento solamente. # ↑ «¿Por qué Satán es una cabra? De tener sexo con animales a ser archienemigo de Cristo». Khronos Historia. 23 de marzo de 2017. Consultado el 30 de abril de 2018. Bibliografía * Lewis, C. S. (2007). Cartas del diablo a su sobrino. Rialp. ISBN 978-84-321-2985-8. * Lisón Tolosana, Carmelo (1992). Las brujas en la historia de España. Madrid: Temas de Hoy. ISBN 84-7880-219-3. * Bloom, Harold (2007). El ángel caído. Paidós. ISBN 978-84-493-2164-1. * Frossard, André (1992). Treinta y seis pruebas de la existencia del diablo. Rialp. ISBN 84-321-2872-4. * CALLE CALLE, Francisco Vicente (2008). Plasencia: "Misterios" en las catedrales, www.bubok.com. * CALLE CALLE, Francisco Vicente (1999). Les représentations du Diable et des êtres diaboliques dans la littérature et l’art en France au XIIe. siècle, Villeneuve d’Ascq, 1999, Atelier National de Reproduction des Thèses (Thèse à la carte). ISBN 978-2-7295-2016-8. Categoría:Demonio Categoría:Cristianismo